Toad the Turkey
by Inflat-a-Toad
Summary: Thanksgiving story of Toad being under a spell that goes awry in many ways.


Invitations are underway for one of the biggest Thanksgiving feasts in Mushroom Kingdom. Thanksgiving is tomorrow and so is the feast in Princess Peach's castle. Mario and Luigi are invited. Daisy is invited. Toad is invited. Toadette is invited. Wario and Waluigi are invited, only to be involved in the prayer and have no bad manners. The only one who is uninvited is Bowser and his many cohorts.

Bowser: Grrrrr! They didn't invite me! They never invite me to any feast at all! At least I have manners.

Mini Bowser #1: Yeah, bad manners. Gwah ha ha ha!

Mini Bowser #2: Ha ha ha! Good one!

Bowser: Enough mockery! Tonight, get my Magikoopa ready to enslave one of those little brats to devour all the food from Toad Town to us. And then, we will have a feast of our own! Bwah ha ha ha ha!

Mini Bowser #1: I just ate.

Mini Bowser #2: Me, too.

That night, the Magikoopa flew above his broomstick and as he arrived to Toad Town, he hit a thorn bush. Fortunately, no one was awake. He went to the house where Toad was sleeping. Yes, Toad in the red polka-dotted hat and the blue vest. Magikoopa is ready for a spell.

Magikoopa: Hunger strikes but it will drown. Devour all the food from Toad Town.

A flash of light did not wake up Toad, but it gives a chance for Magikoopa to fly away in his broomstick back to Bowser's territory. Toad woke up with a very strong famine, swirly eyes, and no memory of anything. He got out of bed and went to his refrigerator. He took each food from there and stuffed them in his mouth and swallowed it all down. Toad is not satisfied. He went to another Toad house and all with waking up the other Toad, he took pieces of food, and stuffed them in his mouth, one by one. He swallowed it all and increased his belly size. Still not satisfied, he did the same process to another Toad house, and another, and still another, and so on until all the food from Toad Town are all eaten, and not a single Toad awoken. Toad waddled out of Toad Town for even more food up ahead with a belly the size of two Toad houses.

The next morning is Thanksgiving and as Toadsworth woke up freshly, when he opened the door, there was a huge clamor in his doorstep. Many Toads complained that all of their food was stolen.

Toadsworth: My word! What's all the ruckus?

Blue Toad #1: My food was stolen!

Red Toad: Mine, too, was stolen!

Yellow Toad: I worked many hours on my cake, now it's gone forever!

Blue Toad #2: Who is responsible for this!?

Toadsworth: Now, now, my good eggs. I'm sure we'll sort this mess out somehow. I'll summon Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadette, Wario, Daisy, and Waluigi.

As the gang had been gathered, they went on a search for Toad. By the size of Toad now, it might be easy. They found Toad sucking on a chocolate tube with chocolate spewing out of it.

Toadsworth: [gasp] By my great-grandfather's polka-dots. Toad, how could you? How could you devour all of the food in one night?

Toad stopped sucking the tube and spewed chocolate at the gang. Then he waddled away from the gang covered in chocolate.

Toadsworth: [cough] [cough] I have never seen Toad so ransack since he sneaked a book from me without asking until now. Humbag!

Toadette licked some chocolate off her face cheeks.

Toadette: Mmmmmmm, chocolate.

After they wiped the chocolate off themselves, the gang found Toad through a prune field.

Toad waddled away and departed for Bowser's Castle to which surprised the gang.

Toadsworth: Is Toad working for Bowser? If so, he got hypnotized by a Magikoopa. We got to bring Toad back before he causes more trouble.

As the gang moves on, Toadette felt a bite from a bug in her arm as she and the gang exit the prune field. Finally, Toad entered the front door of Bowser's castle.

Bowser: Bwah ha ha ha! Did you enslave one of those pit-size pet peeves?

Magikoopa: I sure did. And wait till you see the food he stole.

Bowser readyed his special bib. Into the throne room came not food, but Toad with a lot of food eaten. His belly is the size of half the throne room.

Bowser: What? I order you to make Toad steal the food, not eat it all! And is that prune I smell?! Surely we cannot eat anything that gives out gas!

Magikoopa: Sorry, Bowser.

Bowser: Which is your last word if you mess things up again. Now, what should we do now?

Toad then woke up to smell smoke only to discover he is being roasted. And to think no roaster is the perfect size for him until now.

Toad: Owwwww! Hot! Hot hot hot!

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, and Toadsworth came to the throne room to discover the calamity to Toad.

Bowser: Bwah ha ha ha! You're too late, losers!

Suddenly, Toadette felt a bubbling in her stomach.

Toadette: Uh-oh. Oh no.

Toadette ducked on the ground and out came a big fart and a gas engulfing the throne room with everyone coughing.

Wario: It would've been me.

Bowser: [coughs] So powerful for a little- Huh!?

Bowser saw nobody on the roaster. Toad escaped. He waddled to Bowser's fridge and drank a potion. Toad felt a sensation as he grew even bigger. His whole body grew. And still with a bigger belly, he is the size of Bowser's castle.

Toadsworth and the gang ran away from the crumbling castle and made it out in one piece.

Bowser: Nobody outweighs my power of the Koopas! Magikoopa, do something about it! And don't mess it up this time!

Magikoopa: Second try's the charm, Bowser.

A ray of magic strikes Bowser as he grew just like Toad. He is now the size of Toad, only without the bigger belly. Now he and Toad are engaged into a sumo battle.

Bowser: You overstuffed, loud-mouthed, turkey!

Toad: You cheap, cruel, jerk!

Bowser: Grrrrr! That's it!

Toad just dodged a punch and whomped Bowser with his big belly. Bowser kicked Toad in the leg and nearly lost his balance.

Bowser: Bwah ha ha ha! You may not look like a runt anymore, but you'll always act like one.

Toad came back to balance flawlessly.

Toad: I. Am. Not. A. RUNT!

Giving his all, he punched, kicked and whomped Bowser repeatingly until Bowser fell down into the lowest ground.

Toadsworth: Well played, Toad. You defeated Bowser alone. And you used the method "Food for Thought" as well.

Toad then felt tired and fainted down on the ground. After the antidote is placed, Toad woke up to see the gang as he sat in a chair.

Toad: Where am I?

Toadsworth: Why, you with us. Fortunately, you have been cured and the food supply had stocked up once again.

Toad's stomach felt pain.

Toadsworth: So, as a reward, we'll let you have a feast of your own.

Toad screamed in horror as he darted away from the gang, being careful not to overfill his appetite.

Toadsworth: Oh, well. What a pity. I guess we'll have to pray without him.

After the praying, the feast begins, sort of. Toadette felt another bubbling in her stomach.

Toadsworth: Amen. Let's dig in.

Before the first food was being served, Toadette ducked again.

Toadette: Oh no. Not again.

A big fart engulfed the dining room and everyone coughed.

Toadsworth: [coughs] How horrid. At first, it helped Toad slip away, but this time is preposterous. I guess this feast is all yours, Toadette.

Toadette: Yay!

As everyone heads for another dining room for some fresh air (fortunately because Peach's castle has more than one dining room), Wario is confused with Waluigi.

Wario: I never fart any time alone!

Waluigi: Tell me about it.

After the feast, Toadette would have a very stuffed belly and would take an immediate nap to rest off her table-sized mass.

Meanwhile, Bowser was helped by the two Mini Bowsers back up to his castle's floor level.

Mini Bowser #1: Wow, Mr. Bowser, sir, you were destroyed out there!

Mini Bowser #2: Yeah, you had no chance.

Bowser: Just help me out or you'll not gonna be out of your cages for a year!

Mini Bowser #2: Yes, sir!

Mini Bowser #1: Always at your command! [talks to himself] Not really.

THE END

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
